I told you it was a bad idea!
by cagalliyula143
Summary: The school election is fast approaching.... what would happen if Athrun hires a new campaign manager? to find out just read it.... jejejeje


I don't own any of it.....

**"I told you it was a bad idea!"**

By: ca-chan

"Athrun-sama!" a girl screams.

"Daisuke desu!" another crazy fan shouted.

"I will support you till the end, my Athrun!" girls yelled one after another.

There's a big crowd of girls gathering in the school cafeteria where their current school Student Council President Athrun Zala currently having his lunch. Mean while Cagalli, Kira and Lacus were having their lunch few meters away from the commotion.

"What the heck is happening in there?" Cagalli asked while looking and pointing the direction to the school cafeteria.

"You shouldn't be surprised Sis, Athrun Zala is the most famous student here after all" Kira replied.

"Oh... you mean that stupid President of ours?" Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Don't say that Cagalli-chan, Athrun-kun is a very nice person." Lacus told the blonde with a sweet smile on her face.

"His not nice at all! Have you forgotten it already? He is the reason why I lost my money for my tuition fee!"

Flash back...

"What took them so long? I've been waiting here for hours!" Cagalli muttered while waiting for kira and Lacus to arrive. When suddenly her bag was snatched by a thief and run off. Cagalli chased the snatcher, being born an athlete she managed to lessen the gap between them and the snatcher is only a meter away. Then out of the blue she saw a blue haired lad in front of her. She tried to avoid him but it was too late. She stumbled to the ground, bracing herself for the impact. Cagalli didn't waste any time. She stands on her feet.

"Oh..... Crap his getting away! Hey you! Aren't you gonna stand up and help me? Because of you his getting away! Why are you still sitting on your butt? And stop staring at me stupid!" Cagalli shouted from the top of her lungs while the blue haired, emerald eyed lad only looks at her. Cagalli running out of patience continued chasing the snatcher. While Athrun was left dumb founded, doing nothing but just looking at the disappearing figure....

End of flash back....

"Oh.... how I wish to slap that dumb face of his! He is the only dumb ass I know for God's sake! Now I can't pay my tuition fee thanks to that jerk!" Cagalli cursed while Kira and Lacus only shook their heads disapprovingly....

Yzak Joule, Athrun's greatest rival for the upcoming student council election appeared in front of the trio.

"Hey Cagalli, I overheard your sentiment, I am willing to give you money but you must do me a favor" Yzak told her and smirked evilly.

"You're planning something bad Joule, but count me in!" Cagalli replied happily.

"I think that's a bad idea Sis" Kira warned her but she didn't listen..........

Yzak and Cagalli were on their own world with evil aura surrounding them while Kira and Lacus stared at each other with teardrops at the back of their heads.

"Dearka, I need to hire a campaign manager for the upcoming election, anyone in mind?" Athrun asked his classmate who is busy reading perverted magazine.

"Hey! Earth to Dearka, Earth to Dearka! Are you listening to me? Athrun asked his friend sarcastically when suddenly the fiery blonde appeared in front of him.

"Are you hiring a campaign manager? Cagalli asked the surprised lad.

"Well..... Yes!" Athrun smiled charmingly at her.

"Stop showing that fake smile of yours Zala! That will not buy me! If others are charmed by you, well don't underestimate me! Hahahaha (evil laugh)" Cagalli thought.

"By the way, how on earth did you know my name?" she asked.

"I'm your brother's best friend. But I wont be surprised if you don't know that cause your so preoccupied in sports." he answered and smiled.

"Oh... really? I'm gonna kick Kira's ass for not telling me!" she thought while in seed mode...

"By the way you're hired. Just go to my office so that we could discuss it properly." he told her and bid goodbye.....

"Now Zala prepare to meet your maker! I mean doom! hahahahaha (evil laugh).

The next day Cagalli started working as Athrun's campaign manager. Everything went accordingly but Athrun doesn't know that his new hired manager would be his worst nightmare.....

As the election is fast approaching. Athrun and Yzak tried their best to win every students vote. But unfortunately Athrun's campaign is a bid mess. Cause every time his about to give his speech the microphone wont work, his posters were vandalized, his campaign manager always give him wrong schedule, his platform is plain stupid, then one time he was being reprimanded because his posters were scattered all over the school and not on the designated area, so many rumors spreads saying that he was a gay. And many more unthinkable happened during his campaign days.

Cagalli went inside Athrun's office and approached him. She was expecting to be fired for not doing her job as a responsible campaign manager. (If only Athrun knew that everything that happened was all her plan from the very beginning.)

"I'm sorry if I am not a responsible manager, hope you could forgive me. If you want to fire me. I will gladly accept it." Cagalli said solemnly.

"If only there's a best actress award, I would surely win!" she thought.

"No, its okay, as long as you do your best that would be enough." he answered and smiled at her.

The Student Council Election arrived. Student's exercised their freedom to vote. Even though Athrun's campaign was a mess, he is still famous especially to the girls.

They were about to announce the winners and all the candidates in different position from president down to senators were asked to step up in the stage. Athrun showed his supporters his ever famous smile while Yzak waved his hand to his supporters feeling confident to steal the position from Athrun.

As the speaker announces the winner for the presidency. Everyone held their breath. Yzak won the election with just hundred more vote than Athrun.

"Stop smiling Zala. You should be angry! Why can't you stop smiling? It's so annoying. You should cry like a baby if I were you." Cagalli thought while looking at the former president. But she felt guilty for doing all those horrible things to him.

"Oh... stop it Cagalli, you shouldn't be guilty! After all that serves him right!" she muttered to herself.

The former president was asked to give his final speech as the president of the Student Council.

"I am very grateful to those who supported and believe in me till the end ............................... ................................. ............................................ ..................................

And I would like to take this opportunity to acknowledge the presence of my fiancé no other than Cagalli Yula Athha."

All eyes turned to face cagalli. Athrun's crazy fans shoot death glares at her. Kira and Lacus sigh and and said in unison. "I told you it was a bad idea"...

The surprised blonde can't take it anymore and run away to hide from Athrun's crazy fans. While Athrun is still smiling and said

"Its payback time my dear!" he went out from the gym with a smirk on his face.

The End

......


End file.
